


The Third Strike

by Emd1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emd1991/pseuds/Emd1991
Summary: Harry finds himself in trouble with the law...again. The justice system is running out of options for punishments but the judge isn't ready to give up on Harry. She decides to send Harry to a BDSM boarding school. Harry finds himself being pushed out of his comfort zone and confronting his issues. Will he be successful or will he end up continuing down his criminal path?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am glad that you stumbled upon my story. This is my first fanfiction so I hope that you enjoy it. There will be mature topics throughout the story so please be aware as you read. I will provide warnings if I think there will be anything that may be triggering.  This Larry fic will follow the boys as they attend a BDSM academy so sit back and enjoy the journey!  

Harry walked up and down the store aisles reaching out and running his fingers over the different tops and pants. He stroked the different materials and felt the fine fabrics. The seasons were going to change soon so the stores were slowly putting their fall clothes out. Harry struggled containing his excitement when he stumbled upon the jumpers and outerwear. The wheels were turning in his mind as he decided what clothing items he wanted and began to feel the butterflies in his stomach as he appreciated the endless amount of opportunities at his fingertips. He already had some t-shirts draped over his arm as he selected a lavender jumper to add to his pile. Harry began to walk towards the fitting rooms with the clothing articles tossed over his  arm. 

Harry's emerald eyes grew big as he saw a black leather jacket hanging near the entrance of fitting rooms.  His long finger tips skimmed the smooth cool leather material. He slid his fingers around the leather straps and grazed his fingertips against the metal snaps. He knew that he needed this jacket. He pulled it off the hanger and entered the fitting room. He began to take off his faded plain jumper and the layers of tattered t-shirts. He folded his clothes to mimic the ones that the store was selling before slipping into the new pieces of clothing. Harry decided to layer on the new t-shirts and zip the leather jacket over them. He stuffed the lavender jumper into his backpack because he couldn't wear it all. He casually walked out of the fitting room with his previously worn tattered clothing neatly folded and placed them on the table full of rejected items from the fitting rooms. Harry flashed his big dimple smile at the store associate that raised her a questioning thick brown eyebrow at him. Harry wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans as he continued to walk towards the exit taking long confident strides. 

Harry could see the dimmer mall lights getting closer and closer and felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter again because he knew that he had this shoplifting trip in the bag. He was finally able to cross the threshold into the main area of the mall and felt his lungs and nose release a deep sigh. He could feel his limbs relax as he shoved his hands into his new leather jacket and continued to walk towards the side exit door that lead to his car. Harry stared down at his shoes because he was afraid of making eye contact with anyone. He was worried that someone would see the small shimmer of worry and guilt in his eyes. Harry was about to reach the door handle when he felt a stern hand touch his shoulder. Harry let out of a small yelp when he saw a police officer's reflection in the crystal clean door. The police officer forcefully turned Harry's body and they locked eyes. Harry saw that the police offer had a smug look on his face and he knew that he was busted.

The police officer pulled Harry down a deserted hallway that was poorly lit. They walked into a small office that had a small folding table in the corner that was surrounded by a few cheap folding chairs. Harry noticed that the other half of the room was taken up by brown boxes of cleaning supplies and paper products for the bathrooms. Harry let out of a light chuckle as he took in his surroundings because he was basically in a storage closet. The police officer shot him a stern look though when he heard Harry's laugher. 

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Stealing is a serious offense and this mall does not take it lightly. Now I suggest you cooperate so this can be easy. What is your name, son?" The police officer spat out. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the term "son", leaned back in his uncomfortable folding chair, and crossed his arms over his chest before telling the officer that his name was Harry Styles.

"Can't I just pay for these clothes and leave?" Harry casually asked though he knew that he didn't have the money to cover a single piece of the stolen clothing. 

"It doesn't work that way, Mr. Styles. The store is going to be pressing charges and will likely not change their  mind. You may get a smaller punishment if this is your first offense. Now, will you give me the contact number for your guardian so they can claim you? We need them to sign off on the paperwork before we can let you go" 

Harry let out of a small groan because he knew that this wasn't his first offense. This wasn't even his second offense. He has been consistently stealing and getting in trouble for the past few years of his life. He mentally cursed the store associate before he provided the number for his mother, Anne. Harry began to mentally prepare himself to face her disappointment. The police officer got a hold of his mom and told her that Harry was being charged with shoplifting. He could hear the sadness in her voice as the police officer spoke to her. 

Harry began to grow impatient as he sat quietly waiting for his mother to pick him up. The police officer sat across from him at the folding table filling out the needed paperwork to file the charge. Harry could feel the ball of anxiety in his stomach grow as the police officer tapped his pen on the table and slurped loudly from his coffee cup. Harry began to wander down his mind's rabbit hole of anxiety and found himself wondering what will happen to him now. He knew that he was already walking on thin ice in the juvenile court system before he decided to shoplift again. Would he end up spending time in the detention center? Would he even survive the detention center? Maybe he will just get community service again. He could go back to the animal shelter and assist with the animals again. He didn't mind that punishment. Harry's thoughts were interrupted though when there was a soft knock at the door. The police officer moved to answer it and stepped aside to let Anne enter. She placed a t-shirt and jumper on the table in front of Harry so he could change out of the stolen clothing. He slowly locked eyes with her and offered her a small smile. He could see that her eyes were full of frustration and sadness and saw the light traces of tear streaks on her cheeks. He quickly changed out of the stolen clothes and replaced them with the worn out items that his mom brought while Anne signed the required paperwork. Harry looked at the leather jacket one more time before sighing and turning around to leave. It was a silent walk to their respected cars in the parking lot. He gave his mom one last look as she opened her car door. 

"We will talk about this at home, young man. I expect you to head straight to the house from here. No excuses." Anne stated before slamming her car door shut. 

Harry opened his creeky rusted car door and slide into the driver's seat. He gripped the wheel and placed his head on the back of his hands. He felt the tears build up in his eyes and he reached down to start the engine. He had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that was never present during his other failed shoplifting attempts. He attempted to shake the feeling as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards his house.

When Harry walked in, he could hear Anne wrapping up a phone conversation and he could only make one guess on who it was based on her tone. It was a safe assumption to believe that she was talking to the overpriced lawyer they have hired in the past to get Harry out of trouble. Harry followed her voice to the living room and smirked to himself as he heard Anne say "We see you tomorrow, Simon" before taking the phone away from her ear and setting in on the coffee table. Harry sat back onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. We watched his mom's facial expression as she sat across from him in a recliner chair. Anne pinched the bridge of her nose before making eye contact with Harry. The air in the living room was tense and Harry felt his stomach begin to stir as he tried to wait to see what will happen next.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anne's exhausted eyes locked with Harry's green orbs. He could sense that she was not going to tell him anything positive and was begin to worry about what was in store for his feature. He really didn't want to serve time at the detention center but he knew that Simon could only save him from that fate so many times before it was inevitable. 

 

"Simon wasn't pleased to hear that you got into trouble again but he's willing to help us again. He thinks that he may be able to get a plea deal with the judge but it won't be like the other times." Anne slowly stated.  
"Not like the other times? Why can't I just do more community service hours? I enjoyed reading at the nursing home." Harry quickly responded. He was desperate to alter the pending consequences.  
"I'm not sure what Simon has in mind but we are meeting with him tomorrow to discuss his proposal. He's hoping that the judge will take the plea deal and we can skip out on any court hearings. You know that we don't have the money to cover Simon's hourly cost and the court fees." Anne sighed out before excusing herself to her bedroom for the remaining of the evening. Harry ate a quick snack of fresh fruit before retiring to his own room for the night.  
He wanted to try and get some sleep before meeting with Simon. Harry tossed and turned all night because of the anxiety in his stomach that he couldn't shake. Harry never liked working with Simon in the past. He always felt like Simon didn't care for him even though he was getting paid to help Harry.  
He was woken up by a soft knocking on his bedroom door and an instruction to get ready to leave for the meeting with Simon. Harry rubbed the tiredness from his eyes after he sat up in his warm single sized bed. He swung his legs over the side and shook the curls out of his face. He brushed his teeth, tried to tame his hair, and finished getting ready to leave before meeting his mom at the front door. Harry noticed the bags under his mom's eyes and tension in her shoulders as they made their way to her car. The engine cranked a few times before Anne was able to get it to start. Harry knew that she was holding off on getting her car looked at until her tax return arrived. 

 

The car ride was silent as they drove the 20 minutes to Simon's office. They walked into the lobby of his office and were greeted by a chipper receptionist. Sarah, the receptionist, escorted the duo to a free meeting room and provided them with cups of coffee and tea. Harry sipped on the mediocre coffee as they waited for Simon to join them. The silence between Harry and Anne were broken up by the ticking of the clock on the hall and the gentle slurping noises that Harry made when he took sips of his drink. Anne still wasn't talking much to him and he didn't want to test her patients by talking to her. Harry drank about half of his coffee by the time Simon entered. Harry's eyes instantly noticed a pamphlet in Simon's hands as he sat down across from him.

 

"So Harry, you're here to test your luck again?" Simon asked with an unimpressed smirk.  
"Guess so! I like to test the odds, I suppose." Harry stated with a cheeky grin.  
"Harry Edward, cut the sass right now. Show Simon some respect because he has the power to help you." Anne spat towards Harry before continuing "Now Simon, you mentioned a possible plea deal on the phone, can you tell us the details?"  
"Ah yes, Anne, I spoke to the judge this morning and there's no way that Harry is walking away with just community service hours this time and I know you don't want to see him serve time in the detention center. Though maybe sometime in the orange jumpsuit would wonders for Harry." Simon said coldly while fingered the pamphlet that sat on top of his legal pad and stared at the duo across from him. Simon continued "Now, the judge already approved the proposal request that I made so now I just need the green light from you to make it possible. This is the third strike on his record though so it's really this option or jail time." Anne let out a loud breath that she must have been holding in.  
Harry intently stared at the cup of coffee that sat before him. He swished the liquid around and felt the fear overcome his body. He didn't want to look anywhere else because he could feel the wheels in his head trying to figure out what the proposal could be. Simon cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence and then slide the pamphlet so Anne and Harry could read it. Harry's eyes grew wide as he read: 

 

**Waterford Boarding School for Boys  
A behavior modification school for disruptive youth**

 

"Boarding school?! You've got to be fucking kidding me" Harry spat out  
"Harry Edward!" Anne scolded for the second time 

"You can't possibly be considering this?! We can't even afford a boarding school so nice try, Simon." Harry argued when he noticed Anne looking through the brochure. 

"Well actually Harry, money won't be an issue. The school has a contract with the court so the court covers the cost because it's cheaper than keeping you in the detention center and since you're almost an adult this will hopefully have a better long term effect on your future." Simon said with a smug look on his face. Simon knew that he was going to win this argument. Simon may come across like he doesn't care for Harry but he does. He doesn't want the boy to serve jail time and he knows that Harry has to get his attitude and behaviors under control so that doesn't happen. 

"I think it looks great and it sounds like such a positive program. I think that this could really help you, dear. You can get a quality education and stay out of trouble. Maybe this will give me a chance to get caught up on the bills at home too since it will just be me at the house" Anne said with an excited but stern voice. Harry put his head on his forearms because he knew that the decision was made up. 

He will be getting shipped off to boarding school. At least it beats jail he thought to himself.  
Anne, Harry, and Simon finished the required paperwork to finalize his transition to Waterford which he will start attending in one week. When Harry got in the car to head home, he put his headphones in his ears, sunk into his seat, and closed his eyes to drowned out the world around him. He felt too many emotions at the moment and he just wanted to sleep. The words one week floated in and out of his thoughts as reality began to sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

The week leading up to Harry's departure flew by and it came with a whirlwind of emotions. He slowly took apart his childhood bedroom and sorted out the belongings that he wanted to take with him. During the process, his mom asked him to get rid of anything that he didn't want to keep. His bedroom walls, closet, and shelves became more bare as the week came to a close. Harry laid in his tattered twin bed, one last time, with his bare torso covered with the thin worn out bedding. He left tomorrow morning and he didn't know when or if he would be returning to these four walls. Harry allowed his mind to wander through all the memories that were to linked to his bedroom and could see the events that lead up to this situation. Harry was never one for following rules and his bedroom walls have witnessed this behaviors. Harry reflected on the times that he stole cigarettes from relatives and smoke them outside his bedroom window. The cigarettes were quickly paired with beers and then slowly became replaced with joints. He looked at the tree branch shadows that danced across the dark walls and remembered the different peers that climb up those branches to sneak into his room when his mom was downstairs. As Harry got older, these late night meet ups became less innocent and turned into long nights of heated hook ups. Harry was no stranger to one night stands or meaningless acts of intimacy. Harry must have dozed off while he strolling down memory lane because he woke up early the next morning while the sun was still rising. Harry's mother gently knocked and told him to be downstairs with his bags in twenty minutes. 

Waterford was about fours away from his small hometown and Harry wasn't sure how he feeling this morning as he started to dress for the long car ride. He slipped on a hooded jumper and began to toss his curls in his long finger tips. Harry gave his head a small shake and gave up with trying to manage his hair and opted to throw on the hood from his jumper instead. He made sure to carry a thin black hair tie on his wrist just in case. Harry met his mother in the kitchen and he was greeted by her small smile. He quickly pour coffee in a travel mug and headed to the car. He knew that his mother would be out shortly plus he wanted to get a head start on warming up the vehicle and took time picking out a good playlist. Harry watched his town grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror and the roads slowly became more rural. Harry wasn't familiar with the location of Waterford but he was told that it was in the "middle of nowhere" and he severely underestimated what the middle of nowhere meant. The car ride was full of small talk, Lana Del Rey, and cheap gas station coffee as the ETA time got closer with each kilometer. 

Right as the clock flipped to 11:00 am, the car turned left onto a gravel road and the google maps chirped "You have arrived at your destination." Harry's lungs took in a deep breath and he didn't let it out until the big brick building was in his line of vision. 

"Are you shipping me off to Hogwarts?" Harry blurted out breaking the tension that was building in the car. 

"You better not get placed into Slytherin." his mom said as she pulled into the visitor parking spot. 

Harry felt a little more at ease when his mom responded well to his joke. He lives for the moments that they can joke together because he knows that their relationship has become strained over the years. Harry slowly got out of the car and filled his hands and back with his luggage. He took a few minutes to take in his surroundings before heading to the giant doors that acted as the main entrance. The campus was made up a few different buildings that were all made out of the same dark brick. The building varied in sizes and Harry could only guess the purpose of the smaller buildings. The building with the giant doors was the biggest building that Harry could see and it had a large sign on the outside that had the name of the school and "main entrance" was etched into the glass window panes. Harry was broken from his trance when his mom laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to start walking. 

The doors creaked as the duo entered the building and made their way to the main office. They were greeted by a polite receptionist named, Pam, and lead into the office of the guidance counselor. Pam brought Harry and Anne warm cups of tea as they waited for the guidance counselor to arrive and begin the orientation process. Neither Harry or his mom knew what to say so they opted to sip quietly on their tea until the door opened and counselor Evans walked in. 

"Welcome to Waterford, Harry. We are so excited to have you join our cohort of gentlemen here and the staff is looking forward to working with you. I'm Mr. Evans and will be your guidance counselor so please don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything. I want this to be a smooth transition for you. So let me go over the program with you and please ask any questions. New students are placed into a dorm room until they get adjusted to their classes and become more familiar with their peers. After the staff get to know you better, we pair you off with an older student that will act as your mentor. After the pairing, it is then your decision to decide on your living situation. Some students will choose to stay in the dorm while other students will move in with their mentor into the off campus housing." 

"What about safety with the off campus housing? I know the school is aware of why Harry got sent to this program and I don't want him to risk being in more legal trouble." Anne asked while taking a hold of Harry's hand.

Mr. Evans nodded his head at Anne and gave her a quick wave of his hand before continuing on to say that the school's program is based on trust and Harry will be trusted to live off campus with his mentor and make smart decisions. If students show that they cannot be trusted off campus then they will be placed on an ankle monitor or placed back into the dorms. Mr. Evans assured Anne that many of the students at Waterford share a similar background with Harry and proven to be successful both in the social and academic aspects at Waterford. Mr. Evans continued filling Harry and Anne in on the basics of the school and Harry felt his head spinning as he tried to keep track of all the information that was being thrown at him. He was relieved when Mr. Evans began to wrap up the conversation and Harry was informed that a student will be sent down to take him to his dorm room so he could get settled in. Harry was thankful that the summer break just ended so he wasn't forced to start during the school year. The students of Waterford only moved in a few days before Harry so everyone should still be getting settled in before classes started on Monday.

Harry and Anne said their goodbyes as Harry waited for the student escort. Anne's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her son goodbye and made promises to call and visit him as much as possible. Harry made promises of staying in touch with his mom and making better decisions. These promises rolled off of Harry's tongue easily because he wasn't sure of what trouble he even could get into yet. Their last hug was interrupted by the sound of throat clearing. Harry broke away from his mother and turned to find the source of the throat clearing. In the doorway of Mr. Evan's office stood a tall lanky boy that had messy dark hair, giant brown eyes, and some tattoos poking out the collar of his shirt. 

"Uh. Hello. You must be the new kid, right? I can show you to your dorm. I'm Zayn." The boy stated while reaching his hand out.  
Harry checked out the boy that stood in front of him before locking hands with him and introducing himself with his Cheshire cat grin. 

Harry followed Zayn through the giant doors that lead out to the courtyard. The courtyard was well maintained with fresh cut grass, vibrant flowers, and shady areas from the tall trees. There were picnic tables and benches that were scattered around the open area. During the walk, Zayn identified each building that they passed which helped ease Harry's nerves. Zayn and Harry filled the walk with small talk and found out that they had a lot of similar interests. After a few more minutes, the pair stopped in front of a large building made up of the same dark brick as the rest of buildings on the campus but Harry could see the outlines of lofted beds, string lights, and pictures hanging in the open windows. He knew that they made it the dorm building and was beginning to feel that familiar stomach flutter. Zayn held the door open for Harry as they stepped into the building that was full of loud conversations and the smell of guys. 

"our room is on the second floor. It's the third door on the left. I hope you don't mind but I hung up a few things when I got in yesterday" Zayn says as he follows behind Harry  
"it's not like we will be here long anyways...oh and I left the door unlocked" Zayn adds quickly when Harry continues to walk up stairs quietly. 

A chill runs down Harry's spine when Zayn makes that statement. Harry may try to have a tough exterior but on the inside he is scared shitless about what the future may have in store and he can't even stomach thinking about his "mentor." 

Harry opens the door and takes a look around the room. There are two twin size beds, two small dresses, an even tinier closet, and two desks. Harry absorbs his surroundings and admires the handmade art that is hanging on the walls. He quickly turns to Zayn and gives him a reassuring smile. 

"I love what you've done with the place. You're a talented artist. And I'm digging the lingering smell of weeds." Harry sniffs the air around him while throwing his bags on his bed next to a pile of Waterford brand clothing that Harry didn't give much thought too. 

"I can share my stash with you while you get situated."

Harry nods his head eager when he sees that Zayn is already packing a bowl on top of his dresser. The two roommates spent the next few hours sharing bowls between them and unpacking a few more of their belongings. During this time, Harry learned that Zayn is an aspiring artist and grew up in a bigger city than he did. He was on the same life path as Harry but his parents decided to send him to Waterford before he got into any legal trouble. Zayn's parents worked a lot which provide them with financial stability but not a lot of supervision at home. Zayn got shipped off instantly though when their maid found a baggie of weed in his pants pocket while sorting through his dirty clothes. Unlike Harry though, Zayn was excited about the opportunities Waterford offered. Harry got the sense that he had a better understanding about what to expect so he made a mental note to ask Zayn about the school later. 

Zayn places his hand on his stomach and lets out a small groan before suggestion that they venture out to the dining halls. Harry didn't realize how hungry he was until the idea was put into his head. The boys locked arms and laughed their way to the dining hall where they piled food onto their trays. Zayn lead them to table near the back of the hall where a blonde kid sat. 

"woah, mate, you guys are so stoned." The blonde kid whisper shouted. 

"keep it down, Liam, or I won't give you any later." Zayn spat out while shooting dagger eyes "this is Liam, Harry. We met yesterday during move in. He lives a few doors down from us. Liam, this is Harry." The boys shook hands and dove into getting to know each other. 

Once the initial conversation died down Harry took the opportunity to ask the boys how much they knew about Waterford because Liam chose to attend Waterford himself so both boys must have some insight. 

"So are you guys nervous about getting paired with your mentors? Like what's the deal with that? Are they like life coaches?" Harry tries to ask smoothly but his voices comes out shaky

"I guess you can kind of call them life coaches.." Liam replied slowly with a hint of hesitation in his voice. 

"a sexual life coach" Zayn muttered low enough so no one heard him 

"why did you choose to come here then, Liam? You're the only one out of us that seemed to have their life on track." Harry asked while fidgeting with the strings on his jumper. 

"Because my dad came here and graduated as a Dom and I decided to try and follow in his footsteps. You don't get to be a dom until second or third year though" Liam answered

"A dom? Is that a nickname for mentor?" Harry asked meekly

Liam let out a small laugh and flashed a reassuring smile before providing clarity. "a dom as in a dominate. Like a BDSM dom, Harry." 

"What? I don't understand. This is a boarding school for boys with behavioral problems. Not some sex dungeon." Harry responded with wide green eyes.

"The school addresses this behavior issues by using principles from BDSM relationships" Zayn chimes in. 

Harry kept shifting his eyes between Liam and Zayn with the ringing thought of _I'm not high enough for this shit._ He was waiting for one of the guys to give him the punchline of the joke or for one of them to yell "just kidding!" at him. There wasn't any laughing though and the punchline never came. Instead Liam pointed to a group of guys a few tables over and said "those guys are some of the possible doms. I met a few of them yesterday while I was walking around campus. Nice guys." 

"I call dibs on the hot blonde one!" Zayn stated without hesitation "If I don't get paired with him then I will make him mine." he muttered to himself. 

Harry followed where Liam's finger was pointed towards. He tried to casually watch the table but didn't want to make it obvious. Harry's green orbs locked with someone's piercing blue eyes and he felt his breath hitch. He tried to make his face look intimidating before breaking the eye contact. In reality though, Harry's head was starting to spin and his heart began to race. He wasn't quit expecting this. Zayn and Liam noticed the change in Harry's demeanor and decided that they were finished at the dining hall. The trio walked back to the dormitories and said their goodbyes and made plans to meet for breakfast tomorrow before the first day of classes started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any comments, feedback, and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was never a deep sleeper. His mind was always the loudest in the evening when he laid alone in his bed. He would overthink about anything and everything and would toss and turn until sleep took over. The only difference at Waterford was the background for his dreams. His mind created all sorts of scenarios for his first day of school which made it hard for him to feel rested when his alarm clock started beeping at 7:30am. Harry did his daily routine of grunting and stretching before getting out of bed to do a quick yoga session. Yoga ended up being unsuccessful though because he couldn't get his mind to quiet down enough to focus on the positions or breathing patterns so he rolled up his matt and decided to wake up Zayn. 

The boys got ready with minimal conversation because they could sense the others' nerves. Harry focused on putting his hair up into a messy bun and framing his face with a few token strands before slipping into one of the provided uniforms. The uniform was made up of black pants and a dark gray sweatshirt that had the school's name written on in bold red letters. The school also provided each student with a few black crew neck shirts that had the school's crest on the chest and the word "Sub" on the back in the same bold red letters. Harry cursed at himself for not looking at the clothing on his first day because he could have realized what kind of school this was a little sooner. Despite the predicted warmer temperatures for the day, Harry stuck with the sweatshirt because he wasn't ready to embrace the submissive role that he was about be thrown into. Harry looked himself over in the full length mirror in their room and attempted to give himself a mental pep talk. His internal speech was disrupted, though, when he saw Zayn cutting a V into the neckline of the Waterford T-shirt with a joint sticking out of his mouth. The boys locked eyes in the mirror and laughed at Zayn's antics. Harry took a quick hit from Zayn, to calm his nerves, before they put the joint out and headed down to breakfast. 

The breakfast area was buzzing with noise when Harry and Zayn entered. The room was packed with students and staff catching up with one another. Harry noticed that the uniforms varied in the room because the text color was different. Zayn was able to clarify what the different colors meant but the only color that Harry payed attention to was yellow. His potential dominate would have Waterford in yellow. 

Liam was full of energy and excitement as Zayn and Harry approached him with their tray of food. Harry stuck to mostly fruit and some cereal for breakfast. He couldn't stomach the idea of bacon and eggs like Zayn could. Liam controlled the majority of the morning conversation because he couldn't wait for class to start. Zayn was never the type to show excitement much but he nodded along as Liam talked about his hopes for the day. Liam could sense Harry's hesitations for the day so he tried to pour his extra optimism into him by making reassuring statements and talking about how great the year will be. Harry tried to listen to him with an open mind but he still couldn't get on board with Liam and Zayn's excitement. If he was back at his old school he would probably be meeting up with his friends, cutting classes, and smoking weed at the football bleachers. Harry has a feeling that this year won't be like that and he isn't sure how he feels about that but the bells rings before he could think too much on that subject.

Liam leads the way to the room that will host the majority of the classes for the first year students. Harry, Liam, and Zayn enter a typical classroom that is full of uncomfortable desks, an old chalkboard, and ugly brown tiles. The classroom is a reminder of the campus' age and truly makes Harry feel like he is at a boarding school. His other school had modern windows, chic interior, and Chromebooks. He was beginning to get a little homesick thinking about what his old classmates might be doing in that moment.  
Harry perks up at the sight of a small middle age lady entering into the room and writing her name on the board. She has her long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and has large brown eyes. Harry notices a few small wrinkles encasing her eyes and feels the gentle aura that she gives off. 

"Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Roberts and I will be your Intro to BDSM instructor. I am eager to work with you this year and I hope we can learn from one another. Now, I know that everyone here comes from a unique background and some may want to be here more than others but there is a place for everyone in the BDSM community. My job is to teach you the history of the community, the foundations of a BDSM relationship, and support you in learning how to be the best sub for yourself and for your dom. I was raised in a BDSM family and graduated from Waterfield Boarding School for Girls as the top female submissive in my class. Now, who already has some familiarity with BDSM and wouldn't mind helping me up in front?" Mrs. Roberts gently asks while skimming over the class. 

Half of the class raises their hand confidently. Harry notices that Liam and Zayn are both raising their hand as they sit one on each side of him. Harry dips lower into his sit with flushed cheeks because he is embarrassed about his lack of knowledge on this subject. Harry never liked school and always dreaded on being called on in class. He spent the majority of his time trying to be off his teacher's radar at school so he isn't used to sitting next to people that want to participate in class. Liam has a large grin on his face as he gets called up to the teacher and joins the few other students that were selected. 

"Thank you all for volunteering. You will be great examples for today's lesson", She coos at the students, " Now, are you four familiar with the different kneeling positions?" The modeling students cast their eyes down and nod their heads in response.

"Excellent! Please get into your respected kneeling position now so the class may have a visual for the lesson." 

Harry watches with doe eyes as his friend and other classmates kneel in front of the class without making eye contact with anyone. He tries to focus on Mrs. Roberts when she begins to start the lesson but he can't stop staring at the kneeling bodies trying to make some sense of what is happening. Harry notices other students preparing to take notes so he opens the notebook that is set on his desk and begins doodling in the margins.

He tries to write down keywords as he hears Mrs. Roberts continue her lesson:

"Kneeling is an important part of every dom/sub relationship and it is crucial for you to start working on perfecting the kneeling position especially as you prepare to be linked with your dom this evening. The main kneeling position that we practice at this school is the one that your classmates are demonstrating. Notice that their knees are spread shoulder width apart and their backs are straight. The buttock is sat on comfortable on your calves and feet and your body weight is evenly disrupted. Keep your head aimed down and do not make eye contact unless your instructed otherwise. Your dom will decide if they want your hands placed. Hands will usually be behind the back or rested on the top of your thighs. For today, we will each practice this position with your hands on the thighs until you get more comfortable. Let's practice, shall we? Please get into the kneeling position and stay there until myself or one of the volunteers come by and tell you that you can sit. Please be open to any critique that you may be given." 

Harry has been compared to a baby doe or giraffe more times than he can count in his life. It is no secret that he lacks coordination with his long limbs so he wasn't surprised when he struggled getting into the assigned position. He had to catch himself a few times before he wobbled over. He did his best to mimic what he saw his classmates do but he felt insecure and played with the hem of his sweatshirt as he waited for the criticism that he knew was coming. 

Harry felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and calmly mess with a few strands of hair near his shoulder. He fought the urge to close his eyes and fall into the touch. He felt a sense of relief when it was Liam whispering minor critiques into his ear and Harry allowed his body to adjust to Liam's instruction. Harry ignored the warm feeling he felt in his stomach when Liam whispered positive praises to Harry after he accomplished a perfect kneeling position. He ignored the way that his mind seem to quiet down when he was in this position. 

"Now class, I am so so proud of your hard work today and I am impressed by each of you. I am confident that this will be a good year for everyone and I am excited to see who you each get matched with. For your homework, I would like you to each write about why you think the kneeling position is part of the BDSM community. I would like it to be one page in length and remember that there is no wrong answer! We will pick up this discussion during the next class. Now please go and enjoy the rest of your day." Mrs. Roberts ends the class just as the dismissal bell rings.

The class is dismissed to lunch and then they will go to the auditorium to complete the pairing assembly. Harry follows Zayn and Liam to the lunch line and he can't help but notice the same piercing blue eyes from the day before wearing a Waterford t-shirt with yellow words that read "Dom." Harry feels a slight chill and looks down quickly when the boy notices Harry staring. 

*********

 

Harry paced back and forth in a steady rhythm outside of the auditorium while wiping his sweaty palms onto his pants. Zayn and Liam watched with big eyes and a hint of amusement on their face as they watched Harry take in deep breaths in an attempt to self-sooth. Liam saw worry etched across Harry's face and grabbed his hand before he ruined the hem of his shirt. Liam gently guided Harry over to where he sat on a window ledge and guided Harry into the open slot of his legs. Liam used his middle finger to raise Harry's chin and lock eyes with him. 

"It will be okay, Harry, freaking yourself won't help at all. All you're doing is working yourself into a tizzy. "  
"I'm trying to work myself out of a tizzy, Liam," Harry covered with his face with his free hand and let out a frustrated groan before continuing, "What if I hate my dom? What if they hate me? I don't know how to do any of this?" 

"I don't get it, mate, you can break the law but you can't handle this?" Zayn chimes in.

"Clearly, I wasn't any good at breaking the law or else I wouldn't be in this mess," Harry snaps back. Internally, he could feel his nerves slow calm and his breath even out as Liam rubbed up and down his arms. He tried to focus on the soothing feeling instead of the negative thoughts that were yelling in his head. 

"Alright..alright..you're clearly wigging out for real," Zayn responds, " Maybe this will be exactly what you need. Have you ever stopped to think about what will happen if you and your dom hit it off? You're a fit guy and you're personality isn't shit either especially when you can control your nerves." 

Harry couldn't respond because the doors to the auditorium were being opened and the boys were being shuffled through the doors by their classmates. The auditorium was smaller than Harry expected and presented as an intimate setting. The auditorium could probably only hold around 100 people but the layout and details were beautiful. The color scheme was made up earth tones so things ranged from dark brown, tan, and light green. Harry noticed the plush dark brown seats that surprisingly looked comfortable. The seats were structured to present as stadium seating with two aisles leading to a small stage. 

Harry noticed that the first few rows were already taken up by people and he noticed the shirts that they were wearing. The doms were taking up these seats. Harry followed closely behind Liam and Zayn because they walked with confidence and Harry could assume that they knew what they were doing. Harry noticed Mrs. Roberts and Mr. Evans were seated on the stage along with a few other staff members that he didn't recognize. Some of the unknown staff members started to help lineup the cohort of new submissive students on the stage. Harry was thankful when he was able to stand between Liam and Zayn in the second row. 

Once everyone was situated, the dean of the school went up to the microphone and provided a welcome message to all of the attendees. Harry struggled to pay attention to the man though as he went over the history of the school and how it is an honor to join the BDSM community. Mr. Evans went to the microphone once the dean was done speaking and explained the pairing process, the expectations from the pair, and briefly went over the process of filing a complaint if the match does not seem to be working. Harry vaguely recalled answering a survey about his personality to complete the enrollment process but he wasn't expecting the results to be used for this. He was relieved that he answered the questions honestly though instead of lying. 

Mr. Evans wrapped up his portion of the ceremony and stepped aside so Mrs. Roberts could move to stand in front of the microphone. Mrs. Roberts was in charge of calling the names of the paired students. Once the students were called, they were instructed to meet in the middle of the stage and then exit together. The pair was free to leave the assembly once they were paired so they could spend time together. Harry dreaded this part of the assembly because it meant that he would be forced to spend time alone with another new person and he wasn't sure when he would see Liam and Zayn again. The people back home were just acquaintances to Harry so he wasn't used to the calm and caring nature of Liam and Zayn and he wasn't quite ready to give that up. Harry was pulled out his thought by a gently hand squeeze and he began to listen to Mrs. Roberts.

"Cameron Roads and Harry.." Harry's breath hitched in his throat and panic started to rise when he saw an unfamiliar boy walking up the stage steps, " White, "Mrs Roberts finishes as Harry Styles lets out of a deep sigh. What a relief, Harry thought to himself, _that kid was not my type._

"Niall Horan and Liam Payne" came through the speaker system and Harry gave Liam another hand squeeze before he left to meet Niall in the middle of the stage. Harry noticed a smile grow on Liam's face as a stocky kid with brown shaggy hair walked up to meet him. The pair quickly shook hands before leaving through the side door. 

"James Corden and Zayn Malik" echoed through the auditorium  
.  
"Yessss, I got the hot one from the cafeteria." Zayn whisper shouted. Harry couldn't do much besides watch the raven hair boy walk eagerly to the center of the stage to greet his new dom. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt now that he was alone and the reality of the situation was starting to set in. 

Mrs. Roberts went through more of the list and Harry got more antsy as the group surrounding him got smaller. He started to shift his weight between both his feet as the people in front of him got paired which made it easier for him to look at what doms were left in the audience. He tried to search for the electric blue eyes in the remaining group because he didn't think that he saw the unknown boy get paired but the lighting made it impossible for Harry to see much. 

"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles" came through the speakers and Harry slowly made his way through the remaining students to get to center stage. Harry focused on taking even breaths and steady steps and had his eyes locked onto the stage floor until he saw the outline of a pair of vans come into his vision. Harry was thankful that he noticed the shoes before he walked into Louis. Harry still couldn't bring himself to look up and his curls were falling into his face but he was able to muster out a small deep hello. 

"Well hello there. I'm Louis. Can you look at me, love? Then we can get out of here, yeah?" a gentle high pitched voice responded and Harry felt Louis' fingers lightly running up and down his arm. He slowly lifted his eyes and gave a sigh of relief that he was met with electric blue. 

Harry felt a sense of relief when Louis laced their fingers together and lead Harry off the stage and through the exit door. He was relieved to be out of the auditorium and away from its dim lighting. He was relieved to be away from the students that he barely recognized and could stop cringing every time Mrs. Roberts started with a new name. Harry was so relieved that the matching part was over and now he could try to focus on whatever comes next. 

The sun was shining and the temperatures were fair for the fall day so Louis lead them to the courtyard. The majority of matches shared the same idea as Louis so it was challenging to find a decent spot to sit at first so the boys quietly walked around with their fingers still entwined. Harry wasn't used to holding hands but felt at ease with their hands gently swaying with each step that they took. 

"Oh! There's a spot!", Louis shouted, as the boys quickly walked towards a recently deserted park bench. The boys sat side by side and Harry was relieved because he didn't have to stare across a table at Louis. Louis sat with his thighs open so their knees were touching with their laced hands on top. 

'"So I'm Louis Tomlinson. We should get to know each other a little bit, yeah?" Louis shifted slightly on the steps so he was turned towards Harry and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I think that'd be nice. I don't have a clue on how this all works." Harry responded with a small laugh that gave a brief glimpse of his dimples.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys were wrapped in the warmth of the summer evening as they began to learn about one another. Harry listened intently when Louis discussed his family and described his mom and each of his siblings. Harry noticed the sparkle in his eye as he discussed the most recent set of twins that his family received and told Harry all about his hometown and childhood house. Talking about himself was something that came easy to Louis and Harry couldn’t blame him. It sounded like he had a good life before he decided to come to Waterford. In Harry’s eyes Louis had it made. He had the family, the house, the friends, and the financial security that Harry deeply longed for.  
Harry was embarrassed when Louis prompted him to provide his own background. Harry wasn’t quite sure how to openly talk about the fact that his mother worked insane hours and was rarely around. He felt selfish when the pit of his stomach warmed with anger because the long hours weren’t worth it to him when the family still couldn’t make ends meets. He didn’t have many friends to talk about and he doubted that Louis wanted to hear about the hooks up that he could maybe pass of as acquaintances. Harry could have mentioned that he fucked a boy named Ashton the day before he got caught at the mall but decided against it. 

Harry focused on being vague but honest enough with Louis. He was trying to sort out an internal battle of making Waterford a fresh start for him or continuing on with his familiar but toxic ways. He tipped toed along the truth when he was asked his reason for being at Waterford because he didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be back at home where he was comfortable but his cheeks still turned warm when he explained to Louis the series of events that brought him to Waterford. 

A silence fell between the couple after Harry explained his truancy charges, his minor drug offenses, and his most recent encounter with theft. Harry couldn’t pinpoint if the silence was uncomfortable or not and he couldn’t read the expression on Louis’ face and the sparkle in his eye seemed to go out a few minutes prior. Harry played with the hem of his shirt and shifted his concentration onto the paired off students that were scattered around the courtyard. He was trying to find the faces of the few acquaintances that he has been able to make but failed. Harry noticed that his classmates seemed to slip into their assigned roles quickly and he watched the other matches interact. There were submissives already kneeling all around the field with their eyes locked on to the grass in front of them. Dominates threaded their fingers through the hair of their subs as they engaged in conversation with the other doms around them. Harry rubbed at his neck after he saw that some people seemed to be wearing collars and he started to really feel like this situation was real and that this was going to be his life now. 

“We could get you a pretty little collar, love, if that’s something you’d like.” Harry’s arms tingled as he felt the warm air of Louis’ words hit his ear but he wasn’t sure how to respond. Was this something that he wanted? Was this something that he could handle?Harry was never one to be committed to people. Harry was a revolving door in the lives of his previous peers. He was constantly coming and going as he pleased and never stayed around long enough to form real connections. Now, he is sitting in a field where everyone is paired off with their “owners” next to a stranger that’s supposed to do the same with him. He could feel his mind and heart battling one another but he was able to muster enough awareness to finally give Louis a simple shoulder shrug as a response. 

“We’ll think about it and talk about it more then, love. Let’s go check out my house, yeah? I promise that it’s nicer than the lousy dorms. I’ll make us some tea and we can chat about the rules once you get situated.” Louis instructed as he stood up from the spot that they’ve been sitting in and offering Harry a hand to help him up.

The walk to the dorm was filled with quiet and light conversation. Louis seemed to sense that the simple conversation was needed and didn’t come across as pushy to Harry. Harry noticed that Zayn’s belongings were still in the dorm when they arrived but he was disappointed when Zayn wasn’t there. Harry noticed the subtle glances from Louis as they packed the few items that belonged to him. Louis grabbed the bag of Harry’s belongings and his hand after ignoring the curly hair boy when he tried to argue that he could carry his own things.

Louis lead them down the path to the student parking lot eager to get the green eyed boy home. Harry accepted the hand holding since Louis was carrying his bags and he felt the unfamiliar desire to accept the admiration that Louis seemed to be giving him but his brain kept trying to reject these negative feelings and he was starting to feeling hesitant about everything. Harry is usually able to hide his vulnerability under a tough demeanor but something about Waterford was bringing all of his anxieties, insecurities, and demons slowly to the surface and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them head on. He decided to give Louis’ hand a squeeze and step closer to him in hopes that it would push these negative thoughts down from the surface for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want Louis to be from money or do we want a middle class Louis? 
> 
> Any rule, punishment, or kink requests?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry used the walk to the car as an opportunity to try and square up Louis and take a good look at him. Harry would never deny that he found Louis to be good looking. His shadow was reflected in front of him as they made there way to the car and Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the bold outline of the boy’s body laid out in front of them. Harry caught glimpses of the boy’s silhouette which was equally as beautiful as staring at the boy dead on. Harry couldn’t deny the fact that he would try to seduce Louis under different circumstances. Maybe if they were to meet at a party with some liquor in their systems they would hit it off and flirt. The tables would be turned though and Harry would be the one dominating their conversation, their kisses, and their moves. He would be the one to fucking the boy hard into the mattress. Taking out all of his life frustrations with each bite, lick, or thrust. Groaning as he released deep into Louis’ body as he writhed in the bed in pleasure. In this scenario, He wouldn’t be expected to be there in the morning though once Louis woke up and he definitely wouldn't be expected to live in the same space as him. Harry never stuck around long for his hook-ups. He would quietly sneak out after they fell asleep without leaving a note or any contact information. He never planned to be a permanent fixture in anyone’s life so why should it be any different with Louis? 

Harry was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the beep of a brand new 2019 Subaru Crosstrek unlocking in the distance. Harry admired the car that was becoming closer and closer and felt envious that someone Louis’ age was privileged enough to have a stable vehicle. He scoffed to himself when he started to remember all of the times that him and his mom had to go to AutoZone to see what was causing the Check Engine light to go on that week. 

“It was a late birthday gift from my mom. She said it was for my birthday and Christmas but I couldn’t get it until January. I had to wait for the dealer to special order the black on black color combination. Can you believe that?,” Louis stated mistaking the scoffing noise for a noise of admiration. 

“I can only imagine the struggle,” Harry replied adding a layer of kindness to his voice while sliding into the passenger seat. He really could only imagine though and he can’t blame Louis for not knowing that piece of information. Harry could hear Louis putting his bags into the trunk and walking around to the driver’s side. 

Harry rested his head against the cool window and listened to Joywave play quietly on the radio. Harry began to feel sleepy from the humming of the car, the melody of the music, and the silence. Harry felt like he hasn’t been in silence since starting at Waterford because there was also some type of noise in the dorms, in the courtyard, or in the dining hall. He fought off falling asleep though because he wanted to see the area surrounding Waterford. Harry watched as the wide fields took over his view until a small gated community came into sight. The community had to be only 15 minutes away from campus but Harry was still surprised when Louis’ blinker turn on and they were turning into it. Harry’s mouth fell open when he saw the sizes of houses and the cars that sat in the driveways. Harry’s eyes grew when he saw the stunning modern home that they were pulling up to. He admired the gray stone that made up the house with a red door that was surrounded by healthy looking flowers and greenery. Harry couldn’t help but be in awe of this community and became giddy when he saw some familiar faces on the front porch at the adjacent house. 

Once the car was in park and turned off, Harry rushed out to great his friends. He felt a rush of relief take over now that he knew what happened to Liam and Zayn. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to reach out and hug the boys but he felt so much better once they were wrapped around his arms. In the midst of the reunion, he almost forgot about Louis being there until he felt his hand on his waist. He sunk into his embrace and flashed his large dimple smile at the pixie looking boy. 

‘All the matched up students live in this development. I’ve been friends with James and Niall since our first year so we got to live next to each other this year. Niall and Liam live in that house,” Louis whisper into Harry’s ear while pointing to the house across the street, “and Zayn and James live here so we are all neighbors. It can be a blessing and a curse,” Louis finished saying with a gentle laugh. 

The group spent the remaining hours of dusk talking and goofing off on the porch. Conversation flowed naturally between everyone and for a moment, Harry felt more at home than he ever has before. Darkness painted the sky and the group began to break away to their respected homes. Louis grabbed Harry’s bags from the car and they walked into the home together. Harry felt blown away by the chic inside of the house and never dreamt to be staying somewhere this nice. 

Once they crossed the threshold into the home, Louis’ demeanor seemed to change. He still came across as friendly and approachable but Harry watched as his jaw tightened, his posture became more proper, and there was a glint in his eye that Harry couldn’t read. 

“My study is down the main hallway and it is the second door on the left. I’m giving you five minutes to find it and get into the position that you learned in class. I will meet you there once I place your belongings into your room. We will then establish the rules and I will give you a tour. Do you understand, pet?,” Louis instructed with a stern low voice that was unfamiliar to Harry but sent a small shiver down his spine. 

Harry fished mouth for a few minutes and grabbed onto his lip momentarily before heading down the hall. He wanted to stop and admire some of the pieces of art that hung in the hallway but he was too nervous about running out of time. It took under five minutes to find the correct door but he felt relieved when he had a few minutes to calm his nerves behind the study door. He admired the dark wooden study with the built in shelves. He was impressed by the amount of hardcover books that lined the shelves along with small trinkets that Harry planned to look at with more detail when the time was slightly more appropriate. He wasn’t sure where Louis when him to kneel so he picked a spot in front of his desk and positioned his body. It took him a few minutes to adjust and get comfortable in the position but he felt an ounce of pride when he got it correctly. 

He was kneeling in his trained position in the silence of the study when reality struck him. During his few others with Louis, things seemed normal. It felt normal when he was with him in the dorm packing up his belongings, or driving in the car with him, and it definitely felt normal when they were spending time on the porch with everything but this situation is not normal. This not a typical relationship. He saw a sliver of the dominate that Louis can and will be and it dawn on him that he is waiting for the boy to enter the room to set rules for their relationship. He could push those thoughts away earlier because Louis didn’t make him kneel in the courtyard and he was allowed to have conversations with him while making eye contact. He heard Louis’ heavy footsteps coming down the hall and he couldn’t help but wonder how much was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of Louis so far? I'm excited to develop his character more. 
> 
> The next chapter will be establishing the rules and punishments. How do you think Harry will react?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s heart is fluttering against his ribcage and the door slides open. He quickly moved to wipe the condensation that developed on his palms while hoping that Louis wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, he wasn’t reprimanded for breaking the directed position so Louis must not have missed it. He still hasn’t figured out what to do with his hands when he kneels. Harry could sense that he was being watched and could tell that Louis was moving closer. He wished that he could look up and take in Louis’ reaction or try to read his facial expression but he kept his body still and tried to follow instructions.

 

The sounds of the desk chair being pulled back filled the silence that filled the room. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis would keep him in this position for the entirety of their conversation. He was hopeful that he would be granted permission to sit. Until then, he was thankful that yoga helped him improve his balance even if it hasn’t helped control his desire to always be in motion. He could hear Louis shuffling around in his desk drawers but Harry tried to just focus on his breathing and work on keeping his core in line. He was able to keep his breath steady and only allowed his mind to wander slightly until Louis finally broke the silence. 

 

“You look great in that position, love, but why don’t you take a seat so we can discuss some things, yeah?”

 

Harry stood up as gracefully as possible since he never quite grasped how to control his long limbs and sat in the leather seated chair placed in front of Louis’ desk. He felt a wave of uncertainty wash over him because he was unsure of what the protocol was for situations like these. Were they back to being casual? Could he look up? Could his brain and mouth still work together to form words? Luckily, Louis must have sense Harry’s confusion and set the mood to be casual by instructing Harry to relax. Harry was thankful when he could lean back in the chair and taken in the surroundings now that Louis was present. He like the room was still draped in a comfortable aura but could tell that Louis gave off a dominating energy that made Harry want to challenge it but accept it all at once. Harry wasn’t ready to test Louis’ boundaries yet because it seemed like the rewards were greater than any consequences so far. 

 

Louis began the conversation to establish the expectations by discussing why the rules are important in a BDSM relationship. He also reviewed how it is the dominate’s role to guide the submissive to make smart choices and live a healthy lifestyle. He discussed how the rules apply to both individuals and how it keeps the relationship and power dynamic in balance. Harry struggled grasping this at first and felt like Louis was trying to be his parent. His defiant streak was lighting up as Louis began to lead the conversation to identify rules but Harry tried to keep himself under control. Harry focused on controlling his body language when Louis told him that he had to receiving passing grades, cook, and complete assigned chores around the house. He controlled his facial expression when Louis told him that he cannot smoke or drink without him being there unless he receives permission. Lastly, Harry fought to control his tongue when Louis prohibited him to cum without permission and requested that he was referred to as Sir during scenes. Harry lost his control though when Louis stated that he had to be monogamous unless it was previously discussed, agreed upon, or arranged. 

 

“How the fuck can you demand that from me? I don’t even fucking know you.” Harry spat out while glaring at Louis and his fingers wrapped in the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Harry, please control your foul language before we have to make that an additional rule. Now, you’ll soon learn that the majority of students here are in monogamous arrangements unless they agree to certain exceptions such as threesomes. Part of this lifestyle is to focus on developing healthy relationships. How can do you that if you’re hoping between different people?” Louis challenged while maintaining his calm demeanor. 

 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and gently pulled at the roots. He isn’t sure of when this became a form of self-soothing but he hasn’t been sure of anything lately. Harry wasn’t good at very many things and relationships definitely fell on that list. He never wanted the pressure to keep someone happy or to not fuck them up because how can a screw up like him not fuck up? Harry quietly debated the pros and cons of jail time to avoid the looming request for commitment. Louis must have mistaken Harry’s lack of response as a quiet agreement or a rain check to resume the conversation at a later time because he was ushering them out of the office to begin the house tour. 

 

Harry tried to act natural when Louis held his hand to guide him throughout the house. Harry became wide eyed with an open mouth letting out quiet gasps as Louis led him between the rooms. Despite Harry’s bitterness of being told that he _had_ to cook dinner, he marveled at the beautiful kitchen with his dream island in the center. Harry loved cooking when his mom was able to pay the gas bill and fill the fridge up with fresh groceries. Louis watched as Harry got excited for the walk in shower with the multi nozzles and laughed when he seemed surprised over the second bathroom. The intensity of their previous conversation began to fade between the walkways of each room. He was becoming more at ease with the transition as he learned what was behind each door. Harry couldn’t help but get giddy when he stumbled upon the brown tabby cat snuggled on the King size bed in the Master’s suite. 

 

“If you get excited over this little old house. I can’t wait for you to see my mom’s house,” Louis slipped out while watching Harry play with the cat, “She just redid her bathroom so her floors are heated. They also have a giant pool with a hot tub. James was the lucky one out of our bunch and got the house with the hot tub. Can you believe that? At least I got the whirlpool tub option in the guest bathroom.” 

 

Harry responded with a chuckle and tried to hide the tension in his shoulders. He didn’t want to erase the sense of ease he felt in this home because for the first time in a long time all the utilities were on, the rooms had fresh sheets, and he wasn’t worried about what may break next. It was becoming more evident though that the boys came from different backgrounds and Louis was more privileged than Harry could ever fathom. He wondered how long he could nod his head or chuckle at this statements before he snapped and called Louis out. He wasn’t ready for Louis to understand where Harry came from though so he planned to play along for a little while more. 

 

“What if we order change into comfortable clothing, order pizza and watch a movie for the rest of the night? Then assuming that the rules are set, we can continue talking about our green, yellows, and reds tomorrow?”

 

“Sure,” Harry stated while standing up from the bed and stepping away from the cat. And for the first time, Harry noticed that his bags were stored in the corner of the Master’s suite and not the guest room like he assumed. Louis followed his line of vision before stating: 

 

“I thought we could share a room.”

 

Harry just gave a soft nod before heading over to his belongings. He was eager to put on comfortable and familiar clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and other recognition that I've been given. Please continue to send love and support. It definitely keeps me motivated to continue writing this. I'm excited to get into the kinks. Any requests? How do you think Harry handled establishing rules? What do we think of Louis so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Would anyone like to be a Beta for this story? I hate reading my own writing so I'm sure that there are errors that I have missed while writing this. I would appreciate any editing assistance. If you're interested, please leave a comment below! :)

Harry let out a deep sigh and stretched as he switched into a pair of black joggers and an oversized Calvin Klein sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was the first clothing item that he ever stole from the department store. It was after his classmate Nick teased him for his worn out clothing in the middle of the lunchroom. Harry got tired of “looking poor” with his tattered and ill-fitting outfits. He left school that day with the mission to update his clothing but he knew that he couldn’t ask his mom for money so he drove directly to the mall and stole. He didn’t expect to enjoy the thrill of it all. Harry glances around the bedroom and takes in the designer sheets that engulfed the king size mattress. He notices the pile of name brand clothing that Louis has tossed over a chair in the corner. He used to long to be in this position where he is surrounded by fancy things with a closet full of designer with a handsome guy waiting for him so when will he start to feel like he belongs here? 

 

Harry found his way back to the living room just as Louis was setting down the pizza boxes on the coffee table next to a six pack of beer. Harry curled into the corner of the couch with a throw blanket draped over his lap, mimicking Louis’ cat on the ottoman, and waited patiently for Louis to open the pizza boxes. Harry wasn’t quite sure what the protocol was in these situations and didn’t want to make the wrong move. He was relieved to see that Louis didn’t like any gross pizza toppings like mushrooms or anchovies and let out a small groan of satisfaction as he devoured the pepperoni pizza slices. Harry and his mom rarely ordered pizza so it was always a treat when Harry got it but Louis didn’t need to know that. Louis and Harry ate their pizza, drank their beer, and watched the documentary that they decided on in a comfortable silence. Harry could feel the beer taking effect though and felt his anxieties wash away as he scooted closer to Louis on the couch. Harry was an affectionate drunk and felt more confident sitting next to the boy that he was matched with. Louis didn’t fight Harry when he draped Louis’ arm over him and snuggled up to his chest. Louis’ hand quickly found its way into Harry’s curls and massaged at his scalp and Harry couldn’t stop sleep from taking over. 

 

******  
“Five more minutes, please,” Harry requested as he buried further under the blanket in an attempt to hide from whoever was interrupting his sleep. Harry felt gentle fingers running through his hair in an attempt to coax him out from his blanket cocoon.

 

“Stop, mom, just a few more minutes.” 

 

“Mom? That’s a new one. I’ve been called daddy before but never mom.” 

 

Harry quickly emerged from his cocoon with a look of confusion as he took in his surroundings. Neither of them made it to the bedroom last night because there were blankets and pillows tossed around the large sectional couch. 

 

“Are you used to your mum waking you up, Kitten? Or is this one of your kinks?” Louis asked with a wink. 

 

“No, my mom used to wake me up by playing with my hair but that stopped years ago. She wasn’t home much once I was able to be left alone,” Harry easily admitted. The admission rolled off his tongue easily which surprised Harry but he blamed it on being half asleep still. 

 

Harry was not a morning person but he did feel more rested than he has in the past. Harry didn’t wait for Louis to respond before heading into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. The second day of class was scheduled to start in a couple of hours and there was still the lingering promise of finishing their conversation from the day before. Harry just hoped that the day would go quickly so he could enjoy another relaxing evening on the couch. 

 

Conversation flowed through the house all morning long as they ate breakfast or got ready for the day. The current of the conversation never flowed back to the events that happened on the couch last night but it seemed like there was a silent agreement that they were both okay with it. The friendly conversation and morning banter didn’t come to an end until the duo had to part for their classes. Louis didn’t walk away though before giving Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. Harry felt an unusual heat in the depths of his belly. 

 

Harry enjoyed learning and was always drawn to academics. He was terrible at math and science but loved English and History though his grades might not have showed it. He was hesitant to admit that he enjoyed his current coursework but was subconsciously drawn to the opportunity to learn. His classes today focused on additional kneeling positions, basic safety information, and discussed varies kinks or fetishes. Harry was never shy in exploring kinks and was familiar with spanking and handcuffs but he was usually the dominating force. He was slightly relieved that his class focused on kink exploration because it gave him to time to consider what he would mark as green, yellow, and red later now that he may be on the receiving end of things. Harry couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face when he saw Louis’ name light up his cell phone screen. 

 

**You'll be home before me. I expect you to be kneeling in the study by 3:05pm. We have to agree on kinks and then I'd like to show you the playroom. Xoxo L.**

 

**Yes, Sir. XO H.**

 

Harry could feel the tips of his ears turning red when he did a quick double take of the text message that eager sent. His fingers have a tendency to work faster than his brain and he didn’t stop to think before replying. Harry chalked it up to the authoritative tones coming from his attractive dominate. Maybe all the other authoritative figures in his life just weren’t hot enough to earn his compliance. Harry couldn’t theorize on this thought for too long because the bell signaling the end of the school day rang through the classroom. He was eager for the drive home with Liam and Zayn. He was curious what was happening in their pairings and wanted to see how Louis and he compared. 

 

******  
The car ride home was _informative_ to say at least. Zayn became an open book when he was asked for an update on how things were going with James and cursed the subtle limp that he had all day. It sounds like it didn’t take the pair long to fall into their rolls and Harry gave a playful eye roll when Zayn became to get too sappy. Liam and Niall were also off to a good start though it sounded like they didn’t make it past getting drunk and playing FIFA. Harry felt an odd sense of comfort that everyone seemed to be moving at their own pace. 

 

The clock read 2:45pm when he entered the empty house. He was able to spend a few minutes playing with Dusty before heading into the study. He got into his kneeling position in the same spot as the night before. He waited patiently until he heard the front door opening and closing and could hear Louis shuffling down the hall. Louis entered the room with some power behind each step that he took. Louis greeted Harry by running his fingers through his hair and a soft smile when Harry leaned into the touch. 

 

“I hope you had a good day, Kitten. I’m glad to be home with you though. I want to take some time filling out our checklists of kinks. I’m assuming you learned the color system today, yes?” 

 

Harry gave a nod in response

 

“Excellent. You may sit now at the desk so we can complete this task and then the required documents will be completed. At the end, we will sign a small contract that just summarizes everything that we established between the past couple of days. Is that okay?” 

 

Harry nodded again before moving to take a seat across from Louis’ desk. He quickly skimmed the sheet that was laid out in front of him. He recognized most of the listed items and started to mark his color next to them when Louis instructed him to begin. It wasn’t a time consuming task, which Harry was thankful for, but it was challenging at times. Harry had a brief what if moment if him and Louis ended up not being compatible. He barely knows Louis but he wasn’t keen on the idea of starting over with someone new. He felt calm in the presence of Louis and calm wasn’t something that Harry often felt. Harry checked the last few boxes determining that Watersports & Scat, Blood Play, and Branding as reds before sliding his completed list to Louis. Louis was quiet as he read and compared the two sheets splayed out in front of him before declaring the couple as “almost perfectly compatible!” 

 

Harry gave him a dimpled filled grin before replying, “Let's go see the damn playroom!” Harry wanted to match Louis’ excitement and he truly was excited that they were at least compatible in the bedroom .


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the break in updating. Life has been a little crazy and writing had to get put on the back burner. Updates should be more frequent now. Good news though, I signed up for a fic exchange happening in the fall so I will be working on that story too and it will be completed when it gets posted! Thanks for sticking around. I always appreciate kudos and comments. :)

Harry wasn’t really sure what to expect when he entered the playroom. Louis’ house was fairly simple so he didn’t have much to go off except for what he may have seen in an occasional porn. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he followed Louis through the threshold. Louis stepped aside and observed Harry’s movements as he took in his new surroundings.

The room followed the simplicity of the rest of the house. The room was softly light with white walls and black trim. There was a king bed in the middle of the room that was draped in black sheets. One of the walls was lined with wardrobes with window paned doors. Harry could see the whips, chains, and paddles that were organized in it. Harry could only assume that the drawers were full of a variety of sex toys that he wanted to become acquainted with.  
Louis couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief and pride as he watched Harry admire the room. Louis prided himself on the design of the room and knew that his playroom was nicer than most. He stocked it with the finest toys, props, and linens that he could find. He had every type of condom and lube imaginable. The room had an en suite bathroom that had a two person tub and a waterfall shower head. The bathroom had plush towels, oils, and the best scented body washes. Two bathrobes hung behind the door. Louis values aftercare as much as he valued the sex so he made sure that the bathroom wouldn't disappoint. 

He never wanted the playroom to be dark or intimidating so he was glad that Harry didn’t seem uncomfortable taking it all in. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re enjoying yourself, Harry, but we do have a party that we are attending tonight. Niall is throwing it since pairings are done. Nialler always knows how to throw a good party.” 

Harry’s attention was quickly brought back to Louis at the mention of a party and Louis couldn’t miss the glint of excitement in his eye. “I would like you to limit yourself to only three drinks though and no smoking tonight,” Louis stated before turning to exit the playroom leaving Harry alone. 

Harry felt the bubble of excitement filling his belly. He knew how to party and he was eager to be back in his element. Harry took his time styling his hair, slipping on his tightest pants, and picking out a transparent blouse which he only button to his belly button. Harry and Louis shared quick glances at one another and it was evident in the brief posture change that Louis was impacted by the boy standing next to him. Harry gave him a smug smile before grabbing Louis by the hand so they could walk next door. 

The house was full of familiar looking faces mingling amongst each other in conversation or grinding on the dance floor. The house had a lingering smell of alcohol, marijuana, and body odor and Harry felt a sense of peace as he took in his surroundings. He followed Louis into the kitchen and grabbed one of the red party cups that filled the counter. Harry didn't bother to guess what was in the cup before taking a gulp of the fruity smelling liquid. 

“Tommo! Harry!” an Irish voice rang throughout the kitchen. “Come take some shots, you bloody wankers,” Niall commanded while grabbing a bottle of Jameson and proceeding to fill up three shot glasses before handing them out. 

Harry, Louis, and Niall clinked their glasses together, tapped the counter, and threw the Irish whiskey back. The boys kept their faces even as the whiskey burned down their throat before embracing in a cheerful hold. It didn't take long before Niall and Louis fell into casual conversation so Harry grabbed another drink and then headed out to explore more of the party. It didn't take him long to stumble upon Liam, James, Zayn, and an unfamiliar face starting a round of never have I ever while passing a bottle of Jack Daniel's around. Harry took the open seat next to the lanky boy with hazelnut hair that he didn't seem to recognize. 

“Never have I ever been kicked out of Victoria Secret” James asks between hiccups and shooting a smug look as Liam and the boy next to Harry put their fingers down and takes a swig from the bottle. 

“You’re a sneaky bitch, James, we told you that in secrecy,” Liam spits out before taking his turn. “Never have I ever been fired from a job.” 

Everyone put a finger down except for Liam and passed around the bottle. The game continued on for quite a few rounds and Harry had quite a few large sips from the whiskey bottle. His held felt fuzzy and giggles kept falling easily from his pink lips.

“Never have I ever slept with three different  
People in the same,” Zayn asked on his next turn. 

“Well aren't you a naughty naughty boy,” the unknown person whispered into Harry's ear while sliding an arm around Harry. “You're the only one that put a finger down so you need to take an extra big sip,” the voice continued. 

Harry felt the gentle trace of finger tips drawing shapes on his shoulders as he swallowed more of the whiskey down. Harry felt himself leaning into the touch and whisper a simple introduction into the boy's ear.

“I'm Shawn,” The hazelnut boy responded. “You're probably fun in the sack,” He finished while sending Harry a flirty wink. 

Harry burst into giggles and slapped his hand onto Shawn's upper thigh. Harry threw his head back as he continued laugh. Harry noticed something blue beaming at him when he opened his eyes. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and close trying to regain focus. It took a few seconds before he realized that Louis was staring down at him with an unamused look. 

“Louuuuu. Louissss. Come play with us! You can meet my new friend,” Harry slurred out before turning his lips into a slight pout.

“Oi! Shawn, get your bloody paws off of Harry and Harry, pull yourself together and stand up,” Louis sternly order while side-eying Shawn. 

“You got yourself a cute one, Tommo, please let me know if you ever need a guest in the bedroom. I'd love to help out,” Shawn responded with a cold tone to his voice before turning back into the game. 

Harry quickly realize that Louis wasn't messing around and attempted to stand up. It took him a few seconds to regain control of his legs as he wobbled to a stand up position. His buzz felt stronger as he stumbled over to Louis. He quickly wrapped himself around Louis to maintain the minimal sense of balance that he had. Louis quickly said his goodbyes before leading Harry back to their home. 

Harry still clung to Louis as they entered into their home. His face was buried deep into Louis’ neck and his warm breath fanned over the skin. 

“Daddyyy, I'm hornyyyy,” Harry whispered into the heated skin. “Love meee,” Harry pleaded as he grounded his semi-hard cock against Louis’ leg. 

Louis’ posture tightened with the revealed kink, the feeling of Harry's cock, and his own dirty thoughts were swimming in his head but he knew that Harry was far too intoxicated to do anything and Louis had to keep his dominance in this situation. Harry is drunk and was being handsy with one of the slimmest dominates in the school. 

“Now now naughty boy. You broke a few of the rules tonight and are in no place to do anything. I'm going to put you to bed and then tomorrow you will receive your first punishment,” Louis ordered as he guided Harry into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. Louis was greeted by soft snores when he returned to the bedroom with a glass of water and some Tylenol for Harry. He left it on his night stand with a simple note that read:

**If I wake up before you...meet me in the playroom at 1:00pm for your first punishment.**

**Xoxo**

**Daddy**

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments, feedback, and kudos.


End file.
